tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Commandos
Clone commandos, alternatively known as Republic commandos, were elite clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Through their training, the commandos were more lethal and efficient than the average clone soldier of the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, two commando teams—Clone Force 99 and Delta Squad—were organized into squads of four and deployed on covert missions across the galaxy. History Five commando units served under Clone Commander CT-411 ("Ponds") during the Battle of Geonosis where the newly-formed Grand Army of the Republic—an army of clone troopers supplied to the Galactic Republic by the Kaminoan cloners—engaged the Separatist Droid Army for the first time in the Clone Wars. During the battle, CT-411 and his commandos served under the leadership of Jedi Master Mace Windu, a leading member of the High Council of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council later sent Delta Squad to investigate the massacre on Devaron, retrieving Master Halsey's and his apprentice Knox's bodies. CC-5576-39 ("Gregor"), the clone captain of Foxtrot Group, participated in the Battle of Sarrish. With the Republic routed by the Separatist battle droids and casualties mounting, Gregor took a shuttle to look for help, but crashed on the remote desert world Abafar. He survived and was pulled from the wreckage by Borkus, a Sullustan male who owned Power Sliders, a diner in the small mining settlement of Pons Ora. Gregor's file in the Republic military database listed him as missing in action. He was discovered by Colonel Meebur Gascon and D-Squad, and after regaining his memories, Gregor then decided to assist Gascon and his squad in destroying a rhydonium mining installation being operated by the Separatist. However, he volunteered to be left behind to buy D-Squad time to escape. While putting down an insurrection on Yalvik Prime, Clone Force 99, also known as the "Bad Batch", was summoned by Commander Cody during a battle for Anaxes to assist him and Clone Captain Rex in ascertaining the secret behind Admiral Trench's strategies. However, matters escalated when Wrecker, the team's bruiser, cut off the Yalvik queen's stinger with a blade, causing multiple Yalvik males to attempt to mate with the clones. However, the team was able to escape to Anaxes aboard their gunship, the Havoc Marauder. Following the rise of the First Galactic Empire, a group of clone commandos founded the Stormtrooper Corps. Known members and units Clone Force 99 During the development of the clone army, the Kaminoans experimented with the genetics of the Jango Fett template in an attempt to create super soldiers. While the experiments bore few results, four of the test subjects came together to form Clone Force 99. Referring to themselves as the "Bad Batch", they used their "desirable" mutations, along with unorthodox tactics, to accomplish their objectives. The group was led by Clone Sergeant "Hunter", who was strong and stoic, and had greater combat prowess than most Providing the teams muscle was "Wrecker", who was gifted extraordinary strength, though he had a temper. "Crosshair" was the squad's no-nonsense marksman. though he didn't like working with "regs", unaltered clones. "Tech", while not physically imposing, was a gifted strategist and unmatched in the use of technology. Though experimental, they were viewed to be highly effective. Delta Squad Delta Squad was a Republic commando squad that was dispatched to Devaron and recovered the bodies of a Jedi and his Padawan that had been killed there. The squad was composed of "Boss", "Fixer", "Scorch", and "Sev". Foxtrot Group Foxtrot Group, led by Captain CC-5576-39 ("Gregor"), was an elite squad of clone commandos attached to the 212th Attack Battalion. Gregor was reported missing in action at the Battle of Sarrish. Omega Squad Omega Squad was a Clone Commando Squad made up of surviving members of fallen Commando Squads during the first battle of Geonosis. The squad specialized in cloaking technology for assignments